Fragile Limite
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: Two Shot / Sakura est une adolescente mal dans sa peau qui ne trouve pas sa place dans son lycée. Amatrice de bouquins en tous genres qu'elle lit toujours seule dans son coin, elle va se rendre compte que la limite entre le monde réel et l'imaginaire est bien plus fragile qu'on ne le croit...
1. 1ère Partie

_**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Ce petit Two Shot est, à la base, une nouvelle que j'ai écrite dans le cadre de mon cours de français sur la nouvelle réaliste. C'était durant mon année de seconde qui n'était pas…très glorieuse. Du moins, dans ma tête, c'était un peu confus. C'est pour ça que cette histoire sent l'adolescente mal dans sa peau à plein nez et que, certains le remarqueront peut-être, la seconde partie est inspirée d'un livre que j'avais lu durant cette période. Un bouquin pas très, très connu, il me semble : Le faire ou mourir. Voilà, c'est juste pour vous prévenir au cas où vous remarqueriez des similitudes.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

Il y avait déjà bien longtemps que j'avais laissé mes naïves illusions, mes pâles espoirs à l'abandon. Après tout, ils ne m'avaient jusqu'à présent offert qu'un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Cependant, j'avais tout de même tenté de m'accrocher.

De toutes mes forces.

Vraiment.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, il demeurait impossible pour moi de retrouver foi en l'être humain. Du moins, pas en l'être humain âgé de quinze à dix-huit ans, ou, autrement dit, la tranche d'âge dominant mon quotidien de lycéenne. Ces gens-là ne savaient pas accepté la différence. Certes, il s'avérait que je ne m'habillais pas à la mode – et cela couplé à mes cheveux roses devaient sans doute provoquer un mélange…explosif -, n'écoutais pas la musique du moment et préférais lire plutôt que de me lancer dans un débat sur les derniers ragots du lycée. Certes, j'étais timide et bonne élève. Certes, ma vie sociale se résumait à observer les gens sans jamais oser faire le premier pas vers eux. Mais était-ce des raisons valables pour que je sois ainsi sujette aux moqueries, insultes et autres railleries ? Etait-ce suffisant pour que tout le monde prenne ainsi plaisir à me bousculer, me rabaisser et m'humilier ?

Ces êtres intolérants, je les détestais. Du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais ça, je n'oserais jamais le dire. J'avais bien trop peur des représailles. Et pourtant, pourtant! j'avais beau les maudire, il n'en était pas moins que j'éprouvais une extrême jalousie envers ces adolescents. Envers ces filles tellement parfaites, fines à souhait, qui n'avaient pas peur de mettre leur corps en valeur dans de beaux vêtements près-du-corps – _cf _la magnifique Ino Yamanaka. Envers ces garçons qui connaissaient l'amour dans leurs bras menus et la joie de pouvoir couvrir leur visage de baisers pendant les intercours – j'ai cité son adorable petit ami Sai. En fait, il me semblait que je leur vouais plutôt une sorte d'admiration. Un sentiment que je jugeais trop positif pour pouvoir être adressé à ces personnes. Je le masquais donc en une émotion qui sonnait d'une façon plus négative à mes oreilles ; la jalousie. Quelle ironie tout de même d'avoir été baptisée Sakura à la naissance alors que tout le monde me rejetait. J'étais bien loin des magnifiques fleurs de cerisier que l'on pouvait admirer au printemps.

Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas de ma faute si personne ne m'adressait la parole? Peut-être paraissais-je trop inaccessible, plongée dans la lecture de mes bouquins et enfermée dans ma bulle ? Les gens savaient-ils seulement ce que cela faisait d'avoir la tête pleine à ras-bord de pensées du matin au soir ? De se poser des milliers de questions tous les jours, avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste ? De s'imaginer, allongée sur son lit, les yeux clos, un monde imaginaire, pareil à ceux des livres qu'on lit, où on peut s'évader, s'inventer une nouvelle vie, loin de tous les soucis quotidiens du monde réel ? Etais-je un cas tellement unique ? Si différent des autres ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait m'accepter comme j'étais ?

Ce jour-là, alors que mes pensées dérivaient vers les maux qui me faisaient tant souffrir, je me trouvais dans les couloirs de mon établissement, assise à-même le sol, et avais interrompu la lecture d'un énième livre mettant en scène des vampires. Ces créatures me fascinaient étrangement depuis toujours ; ils étaient beaux, forts et intelligents. En somme, tout le monde les appréciaient et rien ne pouvait les atteindre. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être aspirée entre les pages de ce roman et fuir cette réalité décevante. Je rêvais depuis toujours de goûter au bonheur d'être une héroïne adulée par tous qui, malgré les nombreux obstacles se dressant sur son chemin, bénéficierait toujours d'une _happy end_ en bonne et due forme.

C'était dans ces moments-là que je ressentais comme un pincement au cœur. Quand je prenais conscience que rien ne pourrait jamais se passer comme je le souhaitais. Que j'aurais beau me mettre en scène chaque nuit dans un univers peuplé de créatures fantastiques qui me respectaient et m'appréciaient à ma juste valeur, il y aurait toujours un moment où quelqu'un viendrait me réveiller. Un moment où tout prendrait fin. Un moment où je me devrais de retourner dans le monde réel.

Vraiment, je ne priais ardemment que pour une seule chose ; garder les yeux clos à jamais afin d'ignorer les nombreux tourments qui enserraient mon cœur.

Mais c'était sans compter la sonnerie tonitruante annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Elle retentit avec force, me faisant ainsi sursauter tandis que je me laissais doucement aller à la rêverie. Il était à présent temps pour moi d'affronter les regards moqueurs couplés aux chuchotements incessants ayant pour seul sujet « Sakura la folle-dingue ». Je me rendis donc sagement en classe, comme à mon habitude, non sans traîner quelque peu des pieds, ignorant tant bien que mal le monde qui m'entourait, et m'installai seule au fond de la salle. Alors que je contemplais le paysage au travers de la fenêtre, le coude posé sur la table et mon menton appuyé sur la paume de ma main, j'entendis avec surprise le raclement d'une chaise que l'on tire en arrière.

Juste à ma droite.

Un garçon venait prendre place à mes côtés. Un parfait inconnu, en plus. Mon professeur principal, le mystérieux Kakashi Hatake, m'informa alors que c'était un nouvel élève et qu'il lui avait demandé de s'assoir à côté de moi afin que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. Il souhaitait que je l'aide à s'intégrer dans notre classe et à s'adapter dans notre établissement. Loin de moi l'idée de manquer de respect à mon professeur mais était-il seulement au courant que j'étais la solitude incarnée dans ce lycée ? Sans doute pas, il était toujours à côté de ses pompes, après tout. Je n'exprimais cependant pas mon interrogation, me contentant simplement de hocher la tête afin de marquer mon accord.

Le cours de français pu débuter après que le nouvel arrivant se fut présenté sous le nom de Sasuke. J'eus alors le loisir de le détailler avec le plus de discrétion possible ; sa peau était très pâle, presque blanche, un peu comme les vampires de mon livre. Son corps était lui très maigre, semblait frôler l'anorexie, tel que le soulignait le large t-shirt dans lequel il flottait. Enfin, je pus observer ses yeux lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Ses prunelles étaient noires, d'un noir d'encre, et je ne parvins pas à y distinguer quelque émotion. Cela me fit froid dans le dos. Sasuke sembla remarquer mon malaise étant donné qu'un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres. « Tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il. Sa voix était froide malgré l'expression qu'affichait son visage. Je ne m'en formalisais cependant aucunement ; j'étais déjà sous son emprise. Il était la première personne de mon âge à m'adresser la parole sans qu'une quelconque insulte ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors qu'importait son apparence ou le ton de sa voix ; ce garçon était un ange tombé du ciel à mes yeux !

Au bout de quelques semaines, je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Sasuke. Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Rien que tous les deux. Je n'étais plus seule dans ma bulle, j'avais laissé mon nouvel ami l'intégrer. Peu à peu, je finis par lui faire confiance et lui fis part de mes tourments. Sa réaction suite à mes propos ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. J'avais toujours cru qu'un ami se devait de nous réconforter, de nous assurer que tout irait bien, que tout s'arrangerait. Enfin, le genre de choses qu'on voyait dans les films ! Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais, moi, en amitié ? Rien du tout. Alors tout compte fait, peut être qu'un ami était aussi présent pour nous pousser à la vengeance, comme était en train de le faire Sasuke pour moi.

« Ces gens sont stupides ! Ils ne te comprennent pas et ne cherchent même pas à le faire ! Ils t'humilient et tu es incapable de te défendre. Il faut que ça cesse ! Et je sais comment y remédier. » Je posai un regard plein d'espoir sur mon ami et me fis violence afin de prendre mon mal en patience. « Tu dois leur faire peur ! C'est ça, la solution. La terreur suscite l'intérêt mais surtout le respect. Tout le monde se pliera en quatre pour assouvir le moindre de tes désirs après ça ! » Je ne pus empêcher le doute de s'immiscer dans mon esprit. J'avais beau faire confiance à Sasuke, sa proposition me semblait quelque peu extrême ; je ne tenais pas vraiment à recourir à la peur afin de me faire accepter par les autres. Je ne voulais pas les y obliger. Leur amitié n'aurait alors aucune valeur, elle serait factice ! Je formulai mes pensées à voix haute afin de les partager avec mon interlocuteur. « Tu es beaucoup trop gentille, Sakura ! Crois-moi, c'est la seule chose à faire si tu veux obtenir réparation et te sentir à nouveau libre. Le comportement qu'ils ont envers toi te blesse plus que tu ne le laisses paraître. Je sais combien tu souffres et je comprends ton mal-être. Tu es quelqu'un de très sensible, comme je l'étais aussi auparavant. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que les gens qui nous entourent n'ont aucune pitié. Ils se fichent totalement de ce que tu peux ressentir. Tout ce qui leur importe, c'est leur propre personne ! Et tant que tu n'auras pas pris conscience de ça, tu ne pourras pas te relever. Il faut que tu laisses ta sensibilité de côté. Parce que les sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, ne sont sources que de douleur et de tristesse lorsqu'on les éprouve pour de mauvaises personnes. Crois en moi, Sakura. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. » A cette tirade, je rétorquai qu'il ressentait bien des émotions étant donné qu'il souhaitait me voir heureuse. Ce à quoi, il répondit : « Bien sûr que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Parce que je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi ! Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne supporterais pas de te voir souffrir ainsi plus longtemps ! »

Ces derniers mots achevèrent d'éradiquer mes doutes ; il m'avait entièrement convaincue.


	2. 2nde Partie

Le lendemain, Sasuke me demanda de le rejoindre dans un coin isolé de la cour du lycée, là où personne ne pouvait nous voir. « Tu es prête à prendre ta revanche ? » m'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je répondis par l'affirmative, plus déterminée que jamais. Mon ami me rapprocha alors de lui et glissa un objet dans ma main. Je crus d'abord rêver en sentant le métal dur et froid contre ma peau, mais je réalisai vite que c'était bien un pistolet que Sasuke m'avait fourni. Il y avait encore quelques semaines, j'aurais étais terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de tenir une arme à feu et son simple contact aurait été comme une brûlure. Mais tout était différent avec Sasuke. Il avait attisé ma colère et ma soif de vengeance était palpable. Je savais qu'il l'avait fait pour mon bien. Ivre de ses belles promesses, j'empoignai l'arme à feu avec confiance. Je la tenais au poing, bien en évidence, un large sourire sur les lèvres et une lueur que j'espérais inquiétante dans le regard. Je devais faire naître la peur dans leur cœur. Ils devaient payer. _Tous_.

Je quittai le coin sombre dans lequel nous nous trouvions après avoir croisé une dernière fois le regard noir de mon ami. Dans la cour, mes chers camarades me regardaient bizarrement. Peut-être se demandaient-ils si mon arme était une vraie ou si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire jouet. Ils s'écartaient tous sur mon passage et baissaient la tête. Les rôles étaient inversés ; j'étais la méchante et eux étaient les pauvres victimes sans défense. Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas encore avoir peur. Lorsque je franchis les portes donnant sur le hall de l'établissement, les chuchotements fusèrent : « T'as vu, c'est Désirée la folle-dingue ! », « Elle croit nous faire peur avec son pistolet en plastique ? », « Quelle nulle, franchement ! »

Ils ne me prenaient pas au sérieux.

Et ils allaient amèrement le regretter.

Je m'arrêtai au milieu du hall et tirai aux pieds d'un groupe d'élèves. Ils comprirent enfin que je ne jouais pas et ils se mirent tous à hurler. Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie en se bousculant et en se marchant dessus. C'était géant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Je me sentais…supérieure. Respectée. Mais ce n'était pas fini. J'étais plus en colère que jamais. Et il y avait quelqu'un à qui je devais absolument donner une correction. Je me dirigeai donc vers une salle de classe bien précise. Celle où _il_ se trouvait. Kiba Inuzuka. Le garçon à qui j'avais un jour avoué mes sentiments et qui m'avait depuis lors plus humiliée que n'importe qui ne l'avait jamais fait. Je fendis le troupeau qui s'était formé dans la pièce et tirai sur lui. Une seule et unique balle qui atteignit sa cible en pleine tête. Le sang gicla sur les murs immaculés. Je pris le temps de regarder son corps tombé sur le sol blanc recouvert de gouttelettes écarlates.

La folie s'était emparée de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas tuer, juste faire peur. Mais je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ce fut tel un pantin que je sortis de la salle et que je me mis à tirer à tout-va. « Lâchez votre arme ! » entendis-je un homme crier. Les policiers étaient déjà là. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul lorsque je me tournai vers eux. « On ne te veut pas de mal. On veut juste discuter avec toi au calme de tout ça. Tu as besoin d'aide. Pose ton arme à terre. » Grossière erreur. Je n'avais d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! J'en avais plus que marre d'obéir ! Je pointai mon pistolet sur l'un d'eux et tirai une nouvelle fois. Cependant, une détonation suivit tout de suite après. Et je sentis une vive douleur dans ma poitrine. Le sang coulait à flot de ma blessure tandis que je tombais lourdement face contre terre. Je sentais la vie me quitter petit à petit et ce fut vers Sasuke que mes dernières pensées se tournèrent.

« Est-ce que je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? »

Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises, prenant conscience que je m'étais assoupie. Je me redressai et observai le garçon qui m'avait posé cette question. Il semblait attendre ma réponse depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je lui répondis faiblement par l'affirmative et m'excusai de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt. « Oh, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! » Le garçon prit donc place à mes côtés et, au bout de quelques minutes à me lancer des petits regards en coin, il finit par ajouter : « Tu sais, ça fait un moment déjà que j'hésitais à venir te parler. Tu es vraiment belle, à mon sens, quoi qu'en dise les autres. Et très intelligente, aussi ! J'aime beaucoup admirer la lueur de fierté qui brille dans ton regard lorsque la réponse que tu donnes au professeur s'avère être la bonne ou bien lorsque ta copie de contrôle affiche une énième note frisant la perfection. Mais tu ne m'as jamais remarqué… Et comme je me sais maladroit, parfois même un peu rustre, je n'osais pas t'aborder. Tu sembles tellement fragile ! Comme si, emprisonnée dans ton utopie rêvée, tu menaçais de te briser au moindre contact avec le monde réel. Mais j'ai toujours gardé espoir qu'un jour, tu me prennes sur le fait, quand je te dévore du regard… » Il acheva son monologue avec un petit rire gêné. Remarquant certainement mes joues rougies par l'embarras et mon absence de réaction, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Tu dois certainement me prendre pour un fou ou un harceleur mais c'est juste que ton comportement détaché m'a toujours intrigué et j'ai longtemps rêvé de pouvoir te parler. Je sais que tu souffres et que ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû te dire tout ça. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour qu'on devienne ami. » Sa moue triste et son regard désolé achevèrent de me sortir de mon état de choc. Je lui adressai un petit sourire timide, les joues toujours bien échauffées, et lui répondis que j'espérais de tout cœur pouvoir lui faire confiance. « Oh ça oui, tu peux compter sur moi ! Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse, comme un véritable ami ! En fait, moi c'est Darui ! » Son air enjoué me réchauffa le cœur et c'est avec mon plus beau sourire que je lui donnai mon nom : Sakura.

Au final, peut-être est-il plus sûr de rester bien ancré dans la réalité. Ce jour-là je m'étais assoupie et assimilée au personnage principal d'un livre que je venais de lire. Et l'expérience, bien qu'imprévue, ne serait pas à retenter. Je ne suis plus seule après tout, ce n'est plus la peine que je m'invente un ami imaginaire. Darui est là. Darui et sa peau bronzée qui luit sous la lumière du soleil. Darui et ses bras musclés qui m'étreignent depuis ce jour avec assurance. Darui et son regard empli de chaleur et de douceur qui ne se pose que sur moi. Il est mon premier ami, la première personne à m'accepter réellement telle que je suis. Il est devenu ma raison de vivre, mon guide pour apprendre à apprécier non plus seulement le monde spirituel, mais également le monde physique.

Grâce à lui, aujourd'hui, je renais.

_**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré le côté un peu glauque de l'histoire ^^' Pour ma défense, j'étais vraiment dans une mauvaise passe et je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour vous, mais j'ai aussi tendance à vraiment me laisser emporter quand je lis un livre. A chaque bouquin qui passe entre mes mains, je deviens littéralement le personnage principal.**_

_**Aussi, le fait d'associer Sakura à Darui est peut-être un peu décalé, mais j'ai trouvé ce mec troooop classe dès qu'il est apparu dans le manga et depuis, je rêve d'une fanfiction Sakura/Darui *-* (Si quelqu'un pouvait avoir la gentillesse d'en écrire une…)**_

_**Bref, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis si l'envie vous en prend, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'occasion de m'améliorer !**_


End file.
